Crash Into Me
by I.Dream.Of.Rain
Summary: "Come on!" he baited, "Yer just gonna give up? Just like that?" he asked; his voice rising as he scolded her. "If I were a killer, babe you'd be dead by now…" he informed her, speaking in a low voice against her exposed ear, making her shiver. AU


A simple one-shot for the loyal Renji and Rukia fans out there...enjoy =)

* * *

"Ow, what the hell was that?" renji asked flabbergasted, he remembered seeing a faint blur before pain crashed down on his cheekbone. Pressing a hesitant hand against his throbbing cheek; renji flashed the chuckling girl before him a dark glare, his anger beginning to rise.

"Did ya just punch me?" he asked, his eyebrow rose in question as he applied pressure to his now-bruising cheek.

A cat-like smirk graced the small girl's face, clearly amused by his vulnerability, "You didn't even see me punch you? Some bodyguard you are…" she insulted, walking away from the stunned man. Letting loose a loud, frustrated sigh and a mischievous grin, renji pounced in the direction of the retreating girl, her oblivious form pummeled to the ground.

Crying out in surprise Rukia felt a heavy weight on top of her, sending her to the ground, making contact with a loud, resounding slam. Wincing at the pain, Rukia struggled against his hold, but he was too strong, too powerful. He smirked from above her, he had pinned her to the floor on her stomach, one hand held her right arm behind her back, the other pinning her free hand beside her head. He hovered over her, keeping her down by straddling the back of her thighs tightly, so much so that she couldn't even move them if she tried. Rukia squirmed against his hold, but it was futile; her heated cheek pressed against the cold mat as she began to feel her anger rising.

"Renji! Get off of m-"

"Make me!" he yelled back, smiling at her loud, angered sigh. He found himself amused as he felt her struggle underneath him, her face revealing her focus as she tried with all her strength. After moments of angered huffs and tiny frustrated squeals from the girl below he felt her body go rigid, signaling her surrender.

"Come on!" he baited, "Yer just gonna give up? Just like that?" he asked; his voice rising as he scolded her. "If I were a killer, babe you'd be dead by now…" he informed her, speaking in a low voice against her exposed ear, making her shiver. Closing her eyes, Rukia instinctively clenched her captured fists, hating that the man above her went to such extremes. This was not what she had in mind when she challenged him to a sparring match.

"Come on, Rukia…pretend I'm someone who wants to take yer life, what are ya gonna do?"

"Oh," she chuckled, "I get it now, this is about yesterday, isn't it?" she asked. Renji's grip on her wrists tightened; making her wince and whimper in complaint at his brutal force.

"Okay, what…what do you want from me? An apology? Okay, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to put your job at stake…I just wanted some time to myself for on-"

"Yer fuckin' stupid!" he interrupted, making the girl's eyes widen, she never saw this side of him before. "Do ya have any idea how many people out there wanna harm ya? Do ya know how many people plan to abduct or rape or kill ya…in spite of yer brother! Are ya that stupid that ya don't see it?" he demanded, releasing his grip on the girl as he climbed off of her. Pulling herself up with her arms, Rukia turned and faced the man across from her, his face was inches from her own, his eyes bearing into hers. When she looked away from his heated gaze, he tightly gripped her shoulders, shaking her as he continued his lecture, "Yer brother's a government official Rukia! Do ya know how many people have tried to kill him? Tried to kill ya? Cause' there's more than I can fuckin' count!" he yelled, his hot breath fanning across her face as she searched his flickering eyes, a small fire igniting behind his irises. He sat across from her, catching his breath as he shook with anger, and Rukia simply sat on her knees her mind marveled at the intensity of his anger. She never meant to hurt him; she would never want to hurt him.

"And one more thing!" he added, squeezing her shoulders lightly, "I could care shit less about my job! I care about you! If anything were to ever happen to ya…I don't know if I could live with myself! Yer more important to me than some damn job!" he confessed, his eyes meeting her own wide ones. Blinking at the red head, Rukia watched him sigh and look away…and she exhaled deeply, trying to calm her frantically beating heart.

"Renji…" she breathed, his eyes snapping to hers once more, "I'm sorry…" she apologized, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek making him eye her with confusion. They just sat there, her eyes glancing deep into his own, his face a breath away from her own.

Rukia bit her lip as her beautiful violent eyes began to water, "Shouldn't I try to stop?" she asked, a lonely tear streaming down the expanse of her pale cheek. Renji glanced at her with worry crossing his features, his hand cupping her face, his thumb gently swiping at the escaping drop of moisture.

"Why can't I stop?" she asked him, making him close the distance between them, his lips capturing hers softly. Rukia whimpered against his mouth, their lips beginning to move in a slow and passionate rhythm as she lost herself in the feel of him. Cupping his face, Rukia lay back on the mat, leading him down with her as Renji deepened the kiss with determination. Renji obeyed her wishes, pressing his hips snug in between her legs when she swiftly parted them. Smirking against the kiss, Renji tugged seductively on her lower lip before sucking on it, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist in response. Groaning when she rubbed herself against his growing arousal, Renji pulled away from her kiss occupying his mouth on her elegant neck; alternating between light kisses to hard sucks. Rukia whimpered, his ministrations stirring her into a frenzy as she reached between them, pulling hastily at the knot in his kimono. Undoing the knot with her desperate hands Rukia parted the folds, the garment sliding off his shoulder revealing his heated flesh. Groaning against her neck, Renji reached his hand down to stroke her thigh, his callous hand brushing over soft flesh, making Rukia breath out his name.

Rukia explored his uncovered torso, running her hands over the exposed flesh, drawing deep moans and growls from the man above her. Renji loved the feel of her, the heat rolling off her body in waves, her soft sounds of pleasure and her curious and tempting hands. Biting against her neck, Renji groaned, feeling Rukia's nails claw down his abdomen traveling over the muscles in his stomach, making them twitch and clench in response. Renji growled, capturing her lips once more as his large hand slid up her thigh before resting on the waist band of her panties. Pressing more insistently against his kiss, Rukia silently granted him permission, to which he obliged and yanked the constricting material down her legs. Rukia sighed, feeling a shiver run through her body, the pit of her stomach warming when Renji's hand squeezed her inner thigh. She called out his name softly against his lips as his hand slid confidently up her thigh, his long fingers brushing over the soft skin between her legs. Breaking the kiss, Renji listened to her small gasp as he slid two fingers inside of her, his mouth occupying itself on her slender neck. Rukia's head was spinning as she arched her back, sparks of pleasure fueling the desire within her body. His long fingers pumped in and out of her slowly, hitting the right spot with an amazing amount of pressure. Rukia moaned his name, the vibration of her throat tickling his lips as he nipped at her silky skin; her arms lacing themselves around his thick neck.

_Fuck, this isn't right. _Renji thought. But the thought that it was too damn good to stop was the one that overcame his senses for good as she nipped at his neck, laving the heated flesh with swipes of her tongue. Renji shivered against the teasing treatment, wanting nothing more than to ravish the woman beneath him. The woman he was paid to protect…the woman he stupidly fell in love with.

In one fluid motion, Renji untied her kimono roughly, tearing the fabric off her limbs as he threw it away from them. Rukia smirked before she panted, feeling Renji's hands on her soft skin, the feeling unimaginable. She never thought a simple touch against her bare skin could radiate such intense feelings within her being.

And as the world and everything around them seemed to blur, their bodies melded against each others as their souls seemed to intertwine. Renji grunted as he sheathed himself inside of her, feeling her tight walls surround and clench him. Rukia, breathless as well, brushed her lips against his own as he began to move slowly but surely. The lovers performing an age old dance of lust…their hips rocking in unison as they took one another to the highest peak. The sound of her pants driving him crazy as he let out his own, which in turn, made her shudder with pleasure. Renji was teasing her, sliding gently out of her only to thrust harshly back in, leaving her breathless and wanting more. Unlocking her ankles from around the back of his strong knees, Rukia then slid them seductively against his skin before wrapping her legs around his waist. The sudden grip of her legs causing Renji to grunt loudly as it forcefully glided his cock into her once more. The feeling becoming immensely unbearable…at any moment he would loose all control. And he didn't mind loosing himself….as long as he was loosing himself in her. Renji was never one to believe in true love or soul mates, but as she called out his name softly before her walls clenched around him, he found the three dangerous words slipping from his lips…

But, what he didn't expect as he went through his amazing climax was her own breathless voice, repeating those three…very same words.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that story! Just watching bleach a while ago and observing Renji's protective nature when it comes to Rukia made me think of them in an alternative universe..where he worked for her brother, being her sole bodyguard.

Hoped it was as hot as I intended it to be...


End file.
